


[Fanvid] And You're the Sky

by SCS12



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness, Cecilia and the Satellite, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCS12/pseuds/SCS12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: Cecilia and the Satellite by Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness</p><p>If I could fly, then I would know what life looks like from up above and down below. I'd keep you safe. I'd keep you dry.<br/>Don't be afraid. . . . I'm the satellite and you're the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] And You're the Sky

_If I could fly_  
_Then I would know_  
_What life looks like from up above and down below_  
_I'd keep you safe_  
_I'd keep you dry_  
_Don't be afraid Cecilia_  
_I'm the satellite_  
_And you're the sky_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr dedicated solely to original works (which at the moment consists entirely of Teen Wolf fic and Doctor Who fanvids) [here](http://scs12.tumblr.com/) or my multi-fandom/general tumblr [here](http://theycallmethejackal.tumblr.com/).


End file.
